Prophecy
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Memang kedengarannya konyol, tapi ini kenyataan dalam hidupku. Sebuah ramalan, membuatku bersatu dengan pria yang tidak pernah ku bayangkan /::SasuHina::/ Semi Canon, again!


Misi kali ini benar-benar sangat baru bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Selain karena ia tidak menjalaninya bersama Shino dan Kiba, misi ini juga terasa begitu aneh. Menemui seorang peramal.

Tidak. Sebenarnya semua misi yang ia dapatkan dari Tsunade memang selalu terkesan agak 'berbeda'. Contohnya, mencari tumbuhan ini dan itu, mengurusi manula yang ini dan itu, mengawal pedagang ini dan itu. Lalu jika beruntung, barulah ia bisa mendapat misi ranking A bersama Uzumaki Naruto.

Sayangnya, dewi keberuntungan hari ini terasa makin menjauh darinya. Lihat saja siapa rekannya dalam misi aneh ini.

Tinggi, berkulit pucat, rambut biru gelap, dan kedua mata yang entah sejak kapan senantiasa dihiasi sharingan yang selalu aktif.

Baiklah, ciri-ciri itu cukup untuk menjelaskan satu hal.

Rekannya itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan merupakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk bagi Hyuuga Hinata, seorang.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: It's Mine**

**Warning: Semi-Canon. OOC. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. SasuHine rules. **

**Setting: Setelah perang Shinobi, keadaan damai dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.**

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::Prophecy::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian diutus Tsunade kemari, ya."

Hinata mengangguk seraya mencuri pandang pada sosok rekannya yang tampak berwajah masam. Hinata dapat menebak, Sasuke benci pada misinya kali ini. Sangat.

"Kami diminta Hokage-sama mengambilkan sebuah gulungan berisi ramalan untuk keadaan Konoha satu tahun ke depan," Hinata langsung ke inti pembicaraan mereka. Wajah jengah Sasuke seakan-akan berteriak kepadanya 'cepat selesaikan hal bodoh ini!'. Hinata sontak kembali memalingkan wajahnya dengan panik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan ku ambilkan dulu gulungannya," nenek peramal berkimono merah itu akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke seraya tertawa kecil. Sasuke memilih mengacuhkan hal itu. "Mungkin ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan berdua saja."

Ah, tidak. Hinata menggeleng perlahan dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Jika memang ada yang perlu dibicarakan, sudah pasti hal itu akan Hinata lakukan dalam perjalanan mereka ke tempat ini. Itu jika rekannya yang sangat 'baik hati' tidak meninggalkannya sejauh sepuluh meter di belakang.

Hinata berusaha meredakan kekhawatirannya. Sasuke tidak seburuk itu, kan? Dia hanya pemuda polos yang gampang terpancing emosi. Sayangnya kepolosannya itu dimanfaatkan oleh orang jahat yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Kalau begitu apa contoh kebaikannya? Hinata kembali memutar otak. Dia sahabat Naruto, dan Naruto termasuk orang yang baik. Sasuke pasti juga baik, kan?

Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke mulai membagi sedikit perhatian pada tingkah anehnya. Terlebih ketika tanpa sadar Hinata mengetuk pelan kepalanya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Ayolah, Hinata. Itu hal yang tidak pasti. Mana ada formula yang rumusnya 'orang jahat plus orang baik sama dengan baik'. Itu hal konyol!

Hinata kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya. Memainkan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke itu pasti orang yang cukup baik. Buktinya Sakura-san dan Ino-san yang baik menyukainya. Berarti Sasuke orang yang baik, kan?

Kesimpulan yang konyol. Dengan lelah, Hinata akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Mau baik ataupun jahat, ia tidak harus memikirkannya. Toh, ini adalah misi pertama dan terakhirnya bersama Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Eh?

Hinata yang tadinya menutup mata untuk merilekskan pikirannya langsung terbangun dengan mata besarnya terbuka lebar. "U-Uchiha-san..."

"Kau aneh."

Jika tidak menahan ekspresinya, Hinata mungkin telah melongo dengan mata melotot tajam. Sungguh, tadi itu adalah komentar yang sangat tidak diduga.

"Mm..." karena bingung menjawab, Hinata terpaksa kembali menunduk seraya berpikir keras.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," suara sang nenek peramal yang baru kembali langsung membuat Hinata mendesah lega. "Apa yang kalian perbincangkan?"

Itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk di ceritakan...

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting lagi," sang nenek tertawa lagi. "Ini gulungannya. Jangan lupa katakan padanya kalau gulungan ini tidak boleh dibuka sebelum bulan purnama selanjutnya."

"Baik," Hinata tersenyum saat mengambil gulungan itu. Akhirnya, misi ini akan segera berakhir.

"Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau kalian makan atau beristirahat dahulu?"

"Tidak bisa, kami harus segera kembali," kali ini Sasuke menggantikan Hinata untuk bicara. Hinata sendiri langsung pucat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terkesan tidak sopan.

"Anak muda memang tidak suka berbasa-basi, ya," nenek peramal itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantong kimononya. Tiga buah gulungan lain dengan ukuran lebih kecil. "Padahal ku kira kalian berdua suka diramal tentang urusan percintaan."

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Saat ini kisah cintanya sedang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya untuk diramal.

"Ayolah, ini salah satu bentuk jamuanku pada para tamu yang datang. Gratis, kok!" dan nenek peramal itu tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hinata akhirnya melangkah mendekati nenek yang duduk di depan sebuah meja berkaki pendek dengan tiga gulungan tergeletak di atas meja. Perasaannya makin tidak menentu. Takut, jika ramalannya nanti malah menyarankan untuk melepas cinta pertamanya itu.

"Pilih salah satu gulungan ini dan serahkan padaku."

Hinata memilih gulungan di ujung sebelah kanan lalu menyerahkannya pada sang peramal.

"Aku melihat pria yang memiliki masa lalu yang buruk di garis takdirmu," sang nenek peramal tampak bersemangat ketika membaca tulisan kuno dalam gulungan tersebut. "Dia seorang pahlawan untukmu dan keluarga kalian nanti."

Hinata memutar kembali kenangannya dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu juga memiliki masa lalu yang buruk. Dia juga pahlawan desa. Mungkinkah...

"Dia juga tampan dan cerdas. Diluar prediksimu."

Err...

Hinata mulai mencocokkan ciri itu dengan Naruto. Tidak. Sangat tidak cocok.

Sasuke yang tadinya hanya mendengarkan akhirnya mulai merekam semua hal tadi dalam otaknya, entah untuk tujuan apa.

"Dia kuat!"

Naruto juga kuat. Hinata masih belum menyerah untuk mencocokkan semua ciri pria takdirnya dengan Naruto.

"Dan kalian akan menikah seminggu dari sekarang."

Dan Hinata sukses terlonjak kaget. Yang benar saja...

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang kulihat dari ramalan cintamu, gadis muda," nenek peramal itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Sekarang giliranmu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Hinata sudah menduganya. Sasuke mana mau melakukan hal yang menurutnya sia-sia begitu.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kulihat dari raut wajahmu, pasangan hidupmu nanti begitu mirip dengan sosok ibumu baik secara fisik maupun sifat. Dia juga mampu memberimu banyak keturunan..."

Belum selesai sang nenek peramal bicara, Sasuke langsung memotongnya. "Kalau begitu cepat lakukan."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Bingung harus berekspresi apa.

Satu hal yang baru ia pelajari. Sasuke, orang yang gampang berubah pikiran.

.

.

.

Hinata menunggu Sasuke seraya memainkan daun-daun momiji yang gugur dan jatuh dikepalanya. Rasa penasaran membuatnya ingin segera kembali ke dalam rumah si nenek peramal, tapi ia tidak mau mengganggu privasi orang lain, terlebih Sasuke sendiri yang menyuruhnya keluar dan jangan menguping.

"Jangan lupa, kalau tidak cepat, gadis itu akan direbut pria lain!"

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara sang nenek peramal dan Sasuke yang berteriak 'urusai' seraya melangkah keluar lalu menghampirinya. "Ayo pergi!"

"Eh, tapi kita belum berpamitan..."

"Tidak perlu!"

Hinata bertambah bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang barusan terjadi dengan Sasuke.

Setelah membungkukkan badan pada sang nenek peramal yang berdiri di depan pintu, Hinata bergegas menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah melompati pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Hinata dapat mendengar nenek peramal itu menertawakan tingkah Sasuke dan mungkin juga dirinya yang susah menyamakan lompatan mereka.

"U-Uchiha-san, tunggu sebentar..." Hinata kembali memohon agar Sasuke mau menunggunya. Jarak antara dia dan Sasuke sudah hampir dua puluh meter. "Kita tidak boleh terpisah jauh."

"Urusai!"

Hinata mencoba kembali bersabar. Sasuke terlihat enggan menatapnya sejak mereka pergi dari rumah peramal itu.

"U-Uchiha... Kyaaa!"

Brukkk!

Ternyata dugaan Hinata kalau keberuntungan tengah menjauhinya memang benar adanya...

"Ceroboh!"

Hinata menatap kakinya yang terkilir akibat jatuh dari pohon tadi dengan kesal. Kenapa Uchiha terakhir di dunia itu selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang menyebalkan padanya, sih?

"Ughh..." Hinata sedikit meringis ketika Sasuke menyentuh kakinya yang terkilir.

"Jika tidak segera dikompres, kakimu bisa membengkak."

"Aku tahu..." Hinata bergumam lirih.

"Cepat naik."

"Eh?"

Sasuke kembali berjongkok di depan Hinata seraya menepuk punggungnya. "Cepat naik!"

"Tapi, aku..." Hinata bingung berkata-kata. Jujur saja, walau merupakan yang termuda diantara semua Kunoichi di angkatannya, ia juga merupakan Kunoichi paling 'berisi' dibanding yang lainnya. Kalau sampai Sasuke mengomentari berat badannya bagaimana?

"Cepat."

"I-Iya..." Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali bersabar dan beranjak mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Terserah pemuda Uchiha itu mau berkomentar apa padanya nanti.

.

.

.

"A-apa tidak berat?"

"A-apa Uchiha-san tidak lelah?"

"A-aku berat, ya?"

"U-Uchiha-san, aku..."

"Diamlah!"

Hinata akhirnya kembali menutup mulut. Takut mendapat bentakan lagi dari Sasuke.

"Kau tidak berat."

"Eh?"

"Ku bilang kau tidak berat! Jadi berhenti khawatir."

"I-iya..." Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Sasuke dengan gugup. "Te-terima kasih."

"Hn..."

Perjalanan selanjutnya terasa begitu lambat dan sepi. Sasuke juga tidak tampak kelelahan sama sekali, padahal harus membawa Hinata seraya melompati ratusan pohon penghuni hutan barat daya Konoha. Diam-diam, Hinata mengakui betapa kuatnya Uchiha Sasuke.

'Dia kuat!'

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Kenapa kata-kata peramal tadi malah terpikirkan olehnya?

"Kita istirahat dulu disini. Terlalu gelap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan."

Hinata mengangguk paham setelah Sasuke menurunkannya ke tanah.

"Aku akan ke sungai, kau tunggulah di sana," entah mengapa, suara Sasuke terasa lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

"Mm..." Hinata, untuk kesekian kalinya mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke untuk beristirahat di dalam gua berukuran sedang yang terletak di bawah sebuah bukit besar.

'Dia cerdas.'

Hinata kembali mendengar hal itu terputar dalam pikirannya. Suara sang nenek peramal.

"Sasuke memang cerdas..." Hinata berbisik pelan. "Tapi tidak mungkin, kan?"

Sayangnya, takdir tidak mengenal kata 'tidak mungkin'.

.

.

.

"Kau gadis teraneh dan terceroboh yang pernah kutemui. Sakura saja masih lebih bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Hinata menahan gerutuan yang mungkin keluar dari bibirnya. Sejak pria itu datang dan mengompres kakinya, ia juga mulai mengomel dan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas seperti 'kau aneh' atau 'kau ceroboh' dan 'kau lebih parah dari Sakura'. Itu jelas mengganggu dan menyakitkan. Hinata sendiri mulai meragukan sifat dan mood Sasuke yang gampang berubah-ubah. Tidak konsisten.

"A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa..."

"Suhu tubuhmu cukup panas."

Hinata mencoba mengerjapkan matanya. Menyadarkan dirinya apa yang tengah terjadi. Sebelum kata-katanya selesai, Sasuke dengan cepat menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata dan mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"A-aku tidak..."

"Daritadi wajahmu merah. Aku mengira kau terserang demam."

Hinata lupa memberitahu Sasuke. Jika ia merasa kesal, marah, dan malu, wajahnya pasti berubah-ubah dari pucat ke merah. Tentunya wajahnya yang kini makin memerah memiliki penyebab yang berbeda dengan meronanya wajahnya tadi. Pria Uchiha mungkin merupakan makhluk yang tidak peka.

"A-aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu lekaslah tidur."

Hinata kembali menambahkan daftar baru mengenai Sasuke. Dia pria yang suka memerintah seenaknya.

Ketika akan berbaring pada kasur lipat miliknya, kedua mata Hinata menangkap sebuah sapu tangan yang tadinya digunakan Sasuke untuk mengompres kakinya. "I-itu... Sapu tangan Uchiha-san?"

"Hn..."

Hinata terlihat penasaran. "Aku mengira Uchiha-san tidak suka menyimpan barang seperti itu."

"Karena ini dari ibuku."

"Ohh..." Hinata tentu tahu. Tragedi Uchiha, masa lalu yang sangat buruk bagi Sasuke.

'Dia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk.'

Lagi. Suara peramal itu terputar kembali.

"U-Uchiha-san, apa yang nenek peramal itu katakan padamu?" Hinata tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mencari tahu kecocokkan ramalannya dan Sasuke.

"Hal yang buruk. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu..." Hinata bergegas membekap mulutnya ketika kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja. Sadar, kalau ucapannya sangat mengganggu privasi orang lain.

"Dia hanya tertawa melihat isi ramalanku..."

Hinata terpaku dengan kedua tangan yang masih menutup mulutnya. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan meresponnya.

"... Lalu menunjukmu dan berkata 'gadis itu takdirmu' lalu tertawa dengan lebih menyebalkan. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mempercayainya. Semua itu terasa mustahil."

"Mu-mustahil..." tanpa sadar Hinata berkata selirih mungkin di samping Sasuke. "Ja-jadi menurut Uchiha-san, kita berdua bukanlah pasangan yang cocok?"

"Kita baru saling mengenal walau sudah lama saling mengetahui identitas masing-masing..." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau terlalu lemah dan aku pecinta kekuatan..." Hinata perlahan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Entah mengapa perasaannya terasa sangat tidak nyaman. "Kau terlalu baik, dan kau tentu tahu aku bukan orang yang baik. Terlebih lagi, hanya Naruto yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Itu menjelaskan semuanya. Kita tidak akan pernah cocok."

Peramal itu bohong...

Sasuke bukan jodohnya...

Karena walau cocok dengan ciri pria takdirnya seperti dalam ramalan, kenyataannya Sasuke tidak menyukai dirinya. Sasuke membenci dirinya. Bahkan kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai Naruto pun seakan tidak membawa efek apapun pada hatinya. Tidak mungkin, kan ia langsung menyukai Sasuke dalam sehari, hanya karena ramalan cinta itu?

Kenapa hatinya cepat berubah seperti ini?

"Ma-maaf..." entah mengapa Hinata berusaha meminta maaf disela usahanya menahan tangis. "Ma-maaf sudah merepotkan..." Sasuke bergeming. Sepertinya tidak ingin lagi membahas ramalan cinta itu. "Ma-maaf sudah membuat U-Uchiha-san susah..." Hinata tidak lagi bisa menahannya. Air matanya terpaksa jatuh di saat angin bertiup kencang dan memadamkan api unggun di depannya. Keadaan berubah gelap. "Da-dan maaf karena... Be-begitu cepat menyukaimu..."

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?" Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya melihat banyaknya Kunoichi dan Shinobi yang berlompatan menuju gunung besar di balik hutan barat daya Konoha. "Apa ada serangan? Kenapa para Anbu tidak memberi laporan?"

"Sebenarnya Hokage-sama..."

"Dimana Sizune?" kini Tsunade kembali terkejut mendapati Iruka yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan Sizune yang menghilang. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Karena ini hari libur bagi Shinobi dan Kunoichi, mereka semua langsung memanfaatkannya untuk menemui seorang peramal yang biasanya meramalkan kesejahteraan Konoha setiap tahunnya. Mereka mengincar ramalan cinta."

"Ramalan cinta?" Tsunade bertambah bingung dengan penjelasan Iruka. "Ramalan cinta apa? Si Akio itu, kan tidak bisa meramal percintaan orang."

"Eh, tapi Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke..."

Pufft...

Tsunade kembali mendapat sebuah kejutan. Dari kepulan asap yang muncul tiba-tiba, keluar Sasuke dan Hinata yang tampak anggun dengan balutan kimono biru muda bermotif bunga Sakura dengan obi ungu.

"Hokage-sama, saya dan Hyuuga Hinata akan melangsungkan pernikahan lima hari lagi. Tolong kebijaksanaan Anda dalam pencairan harta peninggalan keluarga Uchiha."

Tsunade sangat mengerti. Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke meminta uang warisan keluarga Uchiha untuk pesta pernikahannya. Tapi tetap saja kejadian mendadak ini...

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada Iruka yang hanya tersenyum. "Apa yang tidak kuketahui?"

Dengan wajah sepolos mungkin, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Iruka hanya membalas pertanyaan Tsunade dengan sebuah senyuman penuh misteri.

.

.

.

"A-aku..."

"Idiot."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Terkejut atas ucapan dan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau malah membuatku jadi berharap?"

"E-eh?"

"Aku bukan orang yang baik, sangat kaku, berkata-kata kasar dan menyebalkan. Dan lagi, aku tidak seperti Naruto..."

"I-itu tidak ada hubungannya!" entah mengapa, Hinata merasa ingin menjelaskan semua hal yang ia rasakan. "A-aku yakin Sasuke-kun orang baik. Dan a-aku..." Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. "A-aku yakin, rasa suka ini muncul ka-karena Sasuke-kun adalah Sasuke-kun. Bukan orang lain, apalagi Naruto-kun."

"Begitukah..."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Tapi aku... tidak ingin lagi merasakan sakit, seperti dulu."

Pembantaian Uchiha, pada saat itu, semua kasih sayang yang Sasuke miliki lenyap digantikan oleh rasa sakit dari dendam yang membara. Hinata mengerti. Itu perasaan yang sama seperti yang dulu dimiliki sepupunya, Neji.

"Kasih sayang dan rasa sakit dari penolakan akan selalu berdampingan," keberanian itu muncul, membuat Hinata bergerak merangkul leher Sasuke lalu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. Sasuke terkejut, hanya Mikoto yang pernah mencium keningnya seperti ini. "Karena itu, jika tidak ingin merasa sakit, kau hanya perlu memberi kasih sayang dan menerima rasa cinta."

Saat ini, mungkin belum ada rasa cinta. Hanya rasa ingin melindungi dan menyayangi.

Tapi, dalam waktu dekat rasa itu pasti datang. Pasti. Dan akan bertambah besar sejalan dengan waktu yang terus berputar.

.

.

.

.

.

**...::The End::...**

**.**

**A/N: Lama tidak menulis lagi... Jadi kangen para Readers semua #peluk2#**

**Gomen, fic ini sebenarnya salah satu cerita lama yang sudah tertumpuk-tumpuk di dalam folder laptop #masih ada yang lain, sih tapi harus dirombak dulu sebelum dipublish# jadi mohon maklum kalau gaya penulisannya berbeda dari gaya Nagi-chan yang biasanya... **

**Oh ya, untuk para Readers yang sudah baca fic NG: Uchiha Hitomi, kalian ingin cerita karakter mana dulu yang dipublish? Hideki atau Kiseki? Dua-duanya sudah jadi, tapi bingung mau publish yang mana dulu... **

**Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur...**

**#See you in my next fic!#**

**.**


End file.
